Teasing
by Rose-Redwood6
Summary: Lucy is aroused and decides to summon her new zodiac spirit and friend Loke for help. One-shot Lemon LucyXLoke


Lucy blushed as she held the golden key.

Leo the Lion.

She sighed and felt her cheeks redden.

"What am I thinking!? I can't do that!" she yelled and slumped on her bed while holding the key to her chest.

"Loke…" her heart rate increased as she remembered yesterday's events.

Meeting the spirit king and convincing him to let Loke to go back to the spirit world.

"I know he wouldn't oppose doing this for me…" she said "and I can also ask him to not tell anyone…"

She nervously summoned him.

After a bit of light Loke stood in the center of her room.

He looked around and his eyes landed on Lucy who was red in the face.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked worried.

She closed her eyes and shook her head "No! No! Never mind I can't do it!"she said running to her bed and hiding under her covers.

"Lucy? You called me for a reason right?" he said approaching her bed and fighting her to get the covers off of her.

"Stop it…" she whined poking her head out.

"What's wrong Lucy? You can tell me" he smiled.

She sighed once more in defeat. "I'm…aroused…" she said meekly while avoiding eye contact.

Loke's jaw dropped with a gasp.

"Th-th-then why am I he-here?" he asked nervously.

Lucy sat up, shame clear on her face.

"Well…" she began "I wanted to ask…since you're such a womanizer…then you'd want…"

She became shy once more and dove into her covers "Never mind! Just forget it! You can go back Loki!"

Loke just stared at her.

"I don't know what I was thinking! I'm sorry this is abuse right!? Although you are my friend but still even if I am technically your master-"

Her rambling was cut off by the blankets being pulled off of her.

"Huh?" Lucy was rotated to her back.

"Loke!? What are you doing!?" she asked blushing as he lifted her skirt.

"Do you honestly think pleasuring a cute girl like you is a bother!?" he asked

"I've…never…done something like this before with a guy before…and I wanted to try it …with you….if that's…okay"

Loke blushed at the sight of her embarrassed expression it was so cute. "Damn…" he groaned feeling his pants tighten.

"You're a virgin aren't you?"

Lucy nodded "I've never even kissed a guy" she mumbled.

Loke sighed "A virgin" he began rubbing her area over her panties "If that's the case I don't think I can control myself then"

He nuzzled her neck and kissed it gently as he spoke "Remember you can always order me to stop."

"Order you too stop? Why would I-Ahh!" she squeaked and shut her eyes.

Loke had discarded her panties and he had inserted a finger inside of her.

She felt her body heat up and her hands gripped the back of his shirt.

"How does that feel?" he asked a grin forming on his face.

He could feel her heart beating.

"First time with a man alright" he said to himself then he raised himself from Lucy and looked her in the eyes "hey Lucy?"

Her eyes were misty and her face was red "Y-yes?" she asked meekly

Loke felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest

"So cute…" he whispered

"Master Lucy? May I take your first kiss?" but before Lucy could answer Loke just lowered his lips onto hers.

It was a nice slow kiss, he controlled himself since it was the pure girls first time.

"Sorry" he mumbled while nibbling on her neck. "I couldn't resist"

"It's okay" she breathed her skin turning bright red as Loke's hands began moving again.

Loke's kisses went from her neck to her throat, then to her collar eventually he made it to the first button of her shirt.

"I've always wanted to see them" he told her looking back at her.

"It will be a nice reward for pleasuring you, you know" he grinned "Besides I promise you'll enjoy it too Lucy" and winked.

She blushed wondering if summoning Loke was a good idea.

"Just say the word and I'll stop" he said grinning and began unbuttoning her shirt kissing her bare skin as he went.

"It's getting a little hot don't you think?" he said suddenly sitting up on top of he.

He began undoing his own shirt and carelessly tossed it on her bedroom floor.

Bashfully Lucy covered her face "You don't have to go that far!" She shouted "I was just hoping for you to-AH!"

While Lucy was talking Loke put his face between her thighs and licked her vital area.

"Yes I know" he said continuing to stick his tongue in and out of her "Mind if I do it my way though"

With the aid of his fingers and his tongue Lucy was ready to climax, even though she tried so hard to stay silent it was evident that she was close.

Grinning once more Loke stopped and climbed on top of her smiling.

"Why'd you stop…? You're so cruel!" she whined.

"Remember my price?" he smiled gesturing her breasts.

Lucy groaned and nodded "okay" she said a bit annoyed.

Loke sat back and watched with a devilish smile.

Lucy just decided not to look at him and she let her shirt slide down her arms leaving her with just her bra.

She was taking her time but Loke was getting impatient.

"Come on already…" he grumbled

Lucy smirked feeling like she was the one in power now.

"Doesn't feel so good now does it?" she said playfully placing her hand on his pelvic area.

Since he was still wearing his pants he was uncomfortable.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is excited" she said stroking the lump on his pants.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" he demanded as he watched her unbuckle his belt "I'm the one who's supposed to-Ugh!" he groaned as her mouth was placed on his private are.

He was a lot louder than Lucy and didn't hide the pleasure he was feeling from her.

It took every ounce of his strength to push her head away so she would stop but he had to be fast.

"Loke wha-?" Lucy began confused but he was acting so fast, he quickly overpowered her and managed to pull her bra off and then he took her down pinning her with his body.

"I'm sorry!" he suddenly said "I can't control my self!" while spreading her legs.

"Wait! Loke! Don't!" she said frightened.

But it was too late he was already inside her.

A tear pooled in the corner of her eye because it hurt so much and she wrapped her arms around his torso slightly digging her nails into his back.

"Not…so….fast…please" she begged.

Loke did as he was told but slowing down quickened his breathing.

He moaned and he kissed her neck as he rhythmically moved with her heart beat.

Eventually Lucy gave a squeal indicating her climax.

Out of breath Loke raised himself to look at her "Not bad for a virgin" he chuckled.

Lucy looked annoyed "This wasn't why I summoned you" she mumbled

Loke laughed and rolled to the side of his bed.

"This is a much better outcome in my opinion" he said "Anytime you feel aroused feel free to call me, I don't see it as abuse since you asked me to do this, and I did it out of free will"


End file.
